Arigatou
by Azzahradafi
Summary: "Megu-nee! Megu-nee!" Teriakkan itu kembali terngingan di telingaku, dan kali ini lebih jelas. Seakan jeritan memilukan itu memang ditujukan untukku, untukku, apakah, aku pernah menjadi seseorang yang berharga? /"Ibu tak perlu khawatir, karena kami semua sudah baik-baik saja ...,"/ -cover is not mine-


Gakkou Gurashi! a.k.a School Live! Bukan punya saya, seluruh karakter dan setting dalam anime ini adalah milik sang mangaka.

Tapi kalau Fanfic ini yan punya saya :v

Oke, happy reading~

RnR please

Arigatou

Tik … tik …

Suara tetes-tetes air terdengar menggema, diiringi suara binatang pengerat yang bercicit bersahutan. Memantul di antara lorong gelap dan sunyi ini, dan secara perlahan merambat masuk ke telingaku.

Dimanakah aku?

Ahh … akupun tak tahu, semua terlihat samar, bahkan untuk melihatpun sulit.

Tap … tap …

Aku terus berjalan, sesekali terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh. Ahh … untuk berjalanpun sulit rasanya, di tambah dengan licinnya cairan yang menggenangi lantai tempatku berpijak, membuat pergerakkanku semakin terbatas. Cairan apakah itu?

Apakah itu air?

Ataukah … darah?

Entahlah, untuk membedakan warnapun terasa sulit untukku. Namun, jauh di dalam pikiranku, aku masih dapat mengingat pekatnya cairan itu. Ya, cairan berwarna merah pekat bernama darah, cairan penunjang kehidupan manusia. Masih teringat jelas di dalam memori otakku ketika cairan itu menetes keluar dari kulit lenganku, perlahan membasahi pakaianku, di ikuti dengan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Perlahan namun pasti, sekujur tubuhku mulai mati rasa, dan kesadaranku mulai hilang.

" _Megu-nee! Megu-nee!"_

Dan jeritan itupun masih terngiang di telingaku, jeritan yang perih dan menyayat hati. Magu-nee? Apa itu? Siapa? Apa itu aku? Aku tak tahu, setiap kali kesadaranku kembali, nama itu selalu muncul lagi dan lagi. Seakan jeritan memilukan itu memang ditujukan untukku, _untukku_ , apakah, aku pernah menjadi seseorang yang berharga?

"Megu-nee, ayo kita foto bersama! Merayakan di bentuknya klub kehidupan sekolah!"

Bayangan sesosok gadis berambut pink yang kekanak-kanakkan muncul di kepalaku, tapi, kenapa … aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Y …. Rghhhh …," Ingin rasanya ku panggil namanya, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya, hangat, namun sekeras apapun aku mencoba, hanya rintihan mengerikan yang terdengar, betapapun aku mencoba, nama itu hanya bisa sampai di ujung tenggorokkanku.

Perlahan, bayangan gadis itu menghilang, di gantikan dengan sosok seorang gadis berambut ungu pekat dengan kuncir twintail yang manis, di sebelahnya, berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang tampak dewasa, memegang sebuah alat yang tampak seperti handycam.

"Yuki-chan! Kurumi-chan! senyum yang lebar ya!"

JEPRET!

Secarik kertas jatuh ke lantai, disana, terlihat sosok dua gadis itu, berpose ceria. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka, terdengar manis dan merdu seperti suara nyanyian burung kolibri. Di kertas itu juga tampak sesosok wanita muda berambut pink gelap, dengan kalung salib yang tersemat di lehernya, ikut tersenyum. Siapakah itu?

" _Megu-nee! Megu-nee!"_

Teriakkan itu kembali terngingan di telingaku, dan kali ini lebih jelas.

" _Yuki-chan! hentikan!"_

Yuki ….

" _Tapi Megu-nee masih di luar Rii-san, Kurumi-chan! Kita harus cepat!"_

Rii …. Kurumi ….

" _Sudah terlambat!"_

 _BRAK!_

" _Tidakk! TIDAK!1 MEGU-NEE!"_

Perlahan, sepintas memori berputar di dalam otakku. Kejadian itu …, kejadian mengerikan yang telah _'mengubah'_ ku. Kini aku ingat semuanya, jeritan itu, rasa sakit akibat luka infeksi virus di lenganku, dan wajah histeris Yuki saat Kurumi dan Rii menyeretnya menjauh dari gagang pintu.

" _Megu-nee!"_

'Megu-nee', ya, akulah orang yang mereka panggil 'Megu-nee'. Aku, aku lah guru mereka. Namun, kini aku bukanlah manusia, aku bukan lagi 'Megu-nee' yang mereka kenal.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, mengikuti kemana kaki ini membawaku, mengikuti instingku. Aku lapar … sangat lapar.

Tap … tap …

Samar-samar, terdengar suara langkah dari arah yang berlawanan denganku, samar-samar, terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis berambut pendek. _Makanan … ya! Makanan! Aku lapar! Aku lapar!_

Aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku tertarik, mengukir sebuah seringai yang mengerikan. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat, nafasku memburu, dan air liurku menetes begitu indra penciumanku menerima aroma yang nikmat … aroma manusia.

Gadis itu segera menjauh begitu melihat diriku, merayap keluar dari ruangan ini. Kami sudah begitu dekat, hanya seng penutuplah yang memisahkan jarak di antara kami.

Tidak … seharusnya tidak boleh begini … aku tak boleh melukainya, walau aku tak mengenalnya, ia pastilah salah satu murid yang selamat, dan ia pasti sudah bertemu dengan Yuki, Yuuri, dan Kurumi. Ah … andai aku dapat bicara, alangkah senang jika aku dapat sekadar menyapanya, bertanya, apakah Yuki dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti Bu Sakura Megumi kan?" suara gadis itu terdengar samar-samar.

"Salam kenal, namaku Naoki Miki, anggota baru 'ekskul kehidupan sekolah',"

 _Salam senang Miki-san, alangkah senangnya mengetahui klub masih terus berjalan, alangkah senang mengetahui bahwa anggotanya bisa bertambah._

KRIETT … KRIETT …

Tanganku terus menggedor pintu seng itu, suara berisiknya memenuhi ruangan ini. _Ku mohon Miki-san, bicaralah lagi, ku mohon, beritahu aku tentang mereka._

"Aku tahu Ibu tidak mau menyakiti mereka …, karena itu, Ibu terus bersembunyi di bawah sini," Ujar Miki, kini nada suaranya terdengar yakin, dan tanpa rasa takut. Ia pun melanjutkan.

"Tapi .. Ibu tak perlu khawatir. Kami semua sudah baik-baik saja!"

Aku dapat merasakan tangannya menyentuh seng yang memisahkan kami. _Sungguhkah? Kalian baik-baik saja?_

"Kak Yuuri selalu berpikir ke depan, bersikap seperti kakak untuk semuanya."

 _Yuuri … gadis pintar, terima kasih karena kau memiliki hati yang kuat, terimakasih telah bertahan hidup untukku …_

"Hgrrrh …," sebuah rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutku, berasamaan dengan rasa sakit karena lapar perutku yang semakin melilit. _Tidak … tidak … aku masih bisa .. aku harus bisa menahannya. Ku mohon Miki-san …, bicaralah lagi …_

"Kak Yuki, keceriaannya selalu menjadi penjaga semangat kami."

 _Yuki … gadis baik, terimakasih karena senyuman di wajahmu yang tak pernah pudar, terimakasih telah bertahan hidup untukku …_

Tanganku bergerak sendiri, meraba-raba dan terus menggedor pintu seng ini. Aku tahu pintu ini tak tertutup sempurna, aku tahu ada jalan terbuka di bawahnya, jalan di mana tanganku bisa meraih tubuh Miki dan memuaskan rasa laparku. _Tidak! Tidak …, walau sakit, aku akan bertahan, aku takkan menyakiti muridku, ku mohon Miki-san …, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak._ Air mata panas menetes dari mataku, jatuh menuruni pipiku, bercampur dengan perasaan rindu dan perih yang berkecamuk di dada.

"Dan Kak Kurumi …," Miki berhenti sejenak, nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. _Ahh Kurumi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan Ibu … tolong maafkan Ibu._ Lagi dan lagi, air mataku semakin deras mengalir, bercampur dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari luka-lukaku.

"Kak Kurumi selalu ada di saat kami membutuhkan! Dan … jika bukan karena Megu-nee. Jika bukan karena Ibu, akupun tidak mungkin ada di sini bersama mereka!" Seru Miki dengan mantap, suaranya tegar dan penuh keyakinan.

 _Gadis baik … terimakasih telah memberi kabar ini padaku, terimakasih._

"Oleh karena itu—"

Namun, tanpa ku sadari, tanganku telah berhasil menemukan celah terbuka dari seng ini. Merayap perlahan dan menyergap kaki mungil milik Miki. Gadis itu tersentak. _Tidak … apa yang sudah ku perbuat! Lari Miki-san … ku mohon … lari! Pergi-pergi!_

Samar-samar, aku melihat sebuah sekop yang ada di genggaman tangan Miki. _Jangan ragu Miki-san, lakukan! Bunuhlah aku! Selamatkan dirimu! Tetaplah hidup!_

"Kami semua sudah baik-baik saja …, karena itu Sensei," ucapnya, tangannya menggenggam erat sekop itu.

"Ku mohon …, beristirahatlah dengan tenang,"

BRAK!

" _Peringatan! Peringatan! Karena kegagalan listrik, tempat perlindungan darurat di ubah menggunakan listrik darurat."_

Suara sirine terdengar menggema di lorong tempat perlindungan darurat. Naoki Miki segera melangkahkan kakinya, dengan mantap, melewati 'mayat' sesosok 'wanita' muda yang kini tergeletak tak bergerak.

"Pasti obatnya ada di sekitar sini," ujar Miki. Terlihatlah sebuah kotak dengan tulisan tangan "Faksin dan obat-obatan" yang tergeletak tepat di depannya. Miki membukanya dan dengan cepat mengambil obat sesuai jumlah yang dibutuhkan. Perasaan lega dan syukur menguap dari dadanya. Saat hendak pergi, gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Mmengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berbisik pelan.

"Sakura Sensei …, aku janji, akan ku selamatkan Kak Kurumi."

Miki pun bangkit dan segera pergi meninggalakan tempat itu, namun, tanpa ia sadari, sesosok siluet wanita muda berambut pink gelap sedang menatapnya, sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajah cantiknya, walau kini wajah itu terlihat pucat, namun tak mengurangi kehangatan yang terpancar dari matanya. Perlahan, bibir mungilnya yang manis bergerak, dan mengucapkan sepatah kata

"Arigatou …, Miki-san."

END

Gimana? Feel nya dapet ga? :v jujur ane baper ngeliat fanfic di fandom Gakkou gurashi masih sepi, jadi ya, ane akan memulai duluan deh. :v okeh makasih semuanya yang sudah baca.

Review please~


End file.
